


The Ghost Of You

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm using MULDER because HE IS MULDER's SON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He never felt alone. the voice that wasn’t a voice stayed on his shoulder. All the time. The ghost of a touch on cold nights, sometime a woman, sometime a man, the thoughts drifted through his half awake mind when he couldn’t escape into dreamland.





	The Ghost Of You

He never felt alone. the voice that wasn’t a voice stayed on his shoulder. All the time. The ghost of a touch on cold nights, sometime a woman, sometime a man, the thoughts drifted through his half awake mind when he couldn’t escape into dreamland. 

There was a moment when he dreamed of her pain, loneliness like a draught in the fields of her dreams. The man in them was drifting away, they were drifting away from each other, and he wasn’t there to console her, couldn’t be there to hold their hands together.   
The men she hid him from were watching. The time was near, he was almost twelve, he felt it all, from her fear he somehow distilled the truth. they tried and failed, beings who promised them power never came. Now he was in danger, because the only shred of power they wanted was inside him, and they would do anything to get it.   
He lay in bed at night, woken from a dream about his crying mom, curled up in bed with no one to keep her warm. The connection was still one way. Could I, should I? he asked himself.

He never intended to stay in hiding. He knew why she did it, his mother, why she gave him up. How she hurt ever since. It was all there, in his/her dreams. The man by her side, his father, drifting on the edges, somehow barred from this power, although he knew a large part of it came from him directly. The man who tried to take it from him somehow broke the bridge before it was even created. But there were moments…   
He knew the man, saw him through her eyes, felt him sometimes, when he got older and his dreams became dark, hot jumbles of emotions, when they… it seeped through, from her, and him, special. He knew the feeling, felt it bubbling beneath the surface, searching for an anchor that was yet to be found. it was good, but only if done right. The man showed him that, make it right, it’s the greatest force known to mankind. don’t play with it son. He didn’t.

the dream is back. no, not back, the dream was never gone, it’s just stronger these days. he wakes up with a start, t-shirt soaked through with sweat, blood pulsing through his temples.   
The woman looking up into the bright light, the man sitting sideways in the front seat of a car. He tries to warn her, show her what’s going to happen until there’s still time. It can be done. It already changed since the dreams started.

**Author's Note:**

> i know ghouli.net invalidates all of this, but whatever. next episode will be MASSIVE


End file.
